


The Chosen Few

by HeroesLegacy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death But They Are Reincarnated, F/F, Falling In Love, Hunter!Ace, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Reincarnation, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Soulmates, Vampires, vampire!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: Perhaps the Old God of Light made an error in judgement, putting so many different races together.Eight heroes have been Chosen to defeat the Old God of Darkness. Ace, an elf belonging to the Hunter's Guild, is sent to deal with a vampire terrorising a simple village. Instead of staking a vampire, he is chosen along with said vampire to save the world. Can they set aside their differences and come together to help save the world from the growing storm heading their way?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea ended up being born from the Vampire AU in my Ace story collection. The new Witch AU also helped developed things along, so here I am, showing up with a new story idea :) I hope you all enjoy it. It's a fantasy story, filled with different races, and one that comes back from my LawxKidd story, 'The Everlasting Turn', and it's a race called the 'Spirit Healers'.
> 
> This will be a mainly MarcoxAce, but there are other couples, such as LawxLuffy, ZoroxSanji, NamixVivi, and probably more.
> 
> Warnings: Character Death (The main one is Ace right at the beginning, but he gets reincarnated), Bad Language, Memory Loss, and if there are more I'll cover them as I continue along :)

"Chosen! Thank goodness you've arrived," the soldier cried.

He looked haggard, as if he hadn't slept in days. Which he probably hadn't. He and his men must have been holding back the darkness alone, while the Chosen eight fought to arrive. The Old God of Darkness had awoken once more, and was as determined as ever to destroy the old kingdoms of Raftel, but the Chosen Eight had been selected to defeat him and save the old kingdoms from his wrath.

"Yeah, my glorious brothers are here!" Thatch grinned.

The darkness elemental gestured to his brothers, one blonde vampire and one dark haired freckled witch. The kid grinned, while the vampire rolled his eyes.

"Have the others arrived yet?" the blonde chosen asked.

"Vivi and Zoro are already in on the action," Thatch said, he could see the demons fighting across the old ruins. "Vivi already stabbed the traitorous bastard in the back, so I wanna marry her."

Izo huffed, aiming his sniper rifle towards the Old God's head. "As if a Princess would ever marry you."

He fired, but the darkness absorbed his bullet, the dark haired chosen raised his hand, and the bullet exploded into a burst of flames, earning a screech. Their baby brother offered them a wave before creating a portal, and disappearing into it.

Flames joined the demon cat and the demon swordsman. The vampire clutched the talisman on his neck, the one his dark haired lover had created for him a month ago. Thatch marvelled at the sight of blue flames overtaking his brother's body, and a phoenix took off into the sky, charging straight for the darkness.

Fuck, his brother was so lucky. Thatch was desperate to find such an amazing lover.

So far they had four Chosen ones here, but the problem was that none of the other Chosen made it. When it came time to defeat the Old God by sealing him away, there was only one powerful enough to do so.

And it took their entire life force to do so.

Their freckled brother turned to the blonde one last time and smiled. Thatch paused, because it was a small, sad smile, something he hadn't seen on his little brother's face in a long time.

"I'll be back. I love you, Marco."

The blonde faulted, the demon cat paused, and the demon cursed. Thatch froze, his blood running cold, and he knew that his baby brother was going to use his entire magical force to put the Old God away for the next several thousand years. The warm magic build up, growing stronger and stronger, light piercing through it, and then it exploded, driving away the darkness.

"NO!" Thatch cried.

Their witch wavered on his feet, and Thatch could see the last remains of his magic drain from him. Their witch fell, and the blonde chosen swept down, catching his lover. The healing blue flames burned around the chosen witch, but they didn't absorb and Marco's lover died in his arms. Izo gasped, reaching out, but Thatch clung to him, shaking.

"ACE!" Marco screamed.

They waited. Because Ace had said he would be back, but he never returned. Years went by, a hundred, then a thousand, and then five thousand years. Slowly the memory of the witch Portgas D. Ace slipped into the back of their minds, as more and more years passed.

Then, the elves felt the coming of the Old God's return, felt a shift in the balance of nature. The witches began to shiver, as the shadows around them grew darker, drawing cold sweat from their brows as their dreams turned to nightmares. Light magic beings became more fretful and anxious, shivering at the darkness crept forth.

That was when the world knew, that the Old God had returned.


	2. The Future Chosen

The Hunters Guild was located deep within the East Blue region. They hunted the dark races, such as the Vampires, ghosts, Dragons, Banshees, and so one, and so forth. Ace had been born into it, the Portgas clan had been successful Hunters for generations now, and it was a good place to call home. His bloodline was famous for hunting Vampires, due to their blood's sweet, irresistible scent.

The problem was that his mother had been captured. She had been taken by the Ultimate Vampire himself, Gol D. Roger. The bastard had seduced and mind controlled Portgas D. Rouge, and Ace was the product of that enslavement. Akainu had told him that they had rescued Rouge, but she had been beaten down, far too worn out to survive for much longer. Her strength had been all but spent, and she had managed to just deliver Ace into the world before she died. Ace had been born fully elven, which was a relief.

He would have been killed otherwise.

Roger had been executed for what he had done to Ace's mum, although Ace wished he had suffered more for it. Akainu told him not to think too much on it, because the Portgas bloodline still lived on. It was hard not to though. If it hadn't been for Roger, his mother never would have died.

Ace threw open the door, and happily walked into the office. Akainu threw him a scowl, while Sabo grinned. Sabo was Ace's Guardian. The Portgas' always had a Guardian to protect them because their bloodline was so powerful. Sabo was a human, descended from some kind of noble lineage, but he threw all that away to join the Guild.

"Ace, don't just bang my door open," Akainu scolded. "Knock, like a normal person would."

Akainu was a fellow fire elf. The elves and elements of the world chose one another at the age of twelve. Earth and Wind were common, Water was rare, Darkness wasn't too unusual, but most usually became Dark Elves over time, under the power of the Old God. So it wasn't chosen overly often. It was extremely powerful though.

Fire was rare, and Light was extremely rare. Ace had a pact with both of those elementals, not that he knew exactly how to use light, because only his family knew how to. So that made things difficult, since he was the only Portgas left. Ace usually just identified himself as a fire elf, since it usually made things so much easier. Most elves only had one pact in the first place after all.

"Sorry, sorry," Ace winced, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He took the seat beside Sabo who threw him a fond smile, before they at once turned to Akainu. Akainu sat stiffly in his seat, eyes boring into them.

"The villagers of Micqueot Town have reported a vampire sighting. They believe it has taken residence in the manor the town Mayor used to reside in, before he left for his Summer home," Akainu said. "You're to go and kill it."

"Any idea how strong the vampire is?" Sabo asked.

"We don't have many details on it, it shouldn't be too serious though. I believe you two should be able to handle it," Akainu said. "And Outlook, make sure this one doesn't go wandering about this time. Return him straight back to the Guild after you're finished your mission."

Ace huffed. "I'm not three years old."

Sabo nudged his side. "Sorry, Ace. Orders are orders. No getting into trouble this time."

"Sabo, you're just about as much trouble as me," Ace smirked. "You just hide it better."

"What? Me?" Sabo mocked gasped. "Of course not!"

Akainu sighed. "Get going you two."

"Right, right, bye," Ace grinned, following after Sabo. "And try not to miss us too much!"

"I doubt I will," Akainu grunted.

.::.

It took two weeks to get to Micqueot Town. Micqueot Town was renowned for it's vineyards. It was a large, mostly quiet village, until now. Now there was a vampire lingering in it's peaceful land, leaving Ace and Sabo to kill it off. It was bright and early in the morning, just how they both liked it. The sun shined brightly down on them. Ace basked within the heat, while Sabo threw him a grin.

Ace whistled. "This is a pretty big place."

"Looks posh," Sabo grinned. "Think we should do some robbing?"

"And here I thought you were going to keep me out of trouble."

Sabo laughed. "You said I was just as much trouble as you."

"True," Ace said, nodding. "How about we deal with the vampire first, then rob them?"

"A responsible answer. I'm surprised," Sabo snorted.

"Posh napkin ass."

"Stupid large eared elf."

"My ears are perfectly normal!" Ace pouted.

"Of course, of course," Sabo grinned. "My apologises."

"Humans," Ace rolled his eyes.

"Elves."

"Bastards."

"Hey, my parents were married."

"And you hate them."

"Indeed I do!"

Ace shook his head. "Anyway, who is doing what exactly?"

"You scope out the castle grounds. I'll go talk to the villagers," Sabo said. "Once you're done, you can find me in the inn."

"I see how it is," Ace snorted. "You sit back and relax, drinking away, while I do all the hard work."

"Exactly," Sabo winked. "It's the least I can do after being your Guardian for all this time. It's amazing I haven't turned grey yet."

"Careful, you humans do tend to get wrinkles so easily," Ace smirked.

"Rude," Sabo laughed. "Now you're definitely going to the castle."

"Fine," Ace grinned. "See you soon."

It was probably fair. Sabo scoped out last time they were on a mission, while Ace chatted up the locals, finding out information. Ace turned and headed for the castle, while Sabo headed deeper into the village. It was broad daylight, so no vampire would venture outside the walls of the manor. They had to be ancient to survive something like that, and ancient vampires were extremely rare. You had to be thousands of years old to become one.

The garden was huge, with a giant water fountain smack bang in the middle of it. The front door towered over him, but Ace ignored it and began to stroll. The curtains were all closed, which made sense. Funnily enough though, the garden was surprisingly well tended. Ace frowned, but perhaps the vampire had enthralled someone to tend it for them? Or it strangely enjoyed gardening. Hard to tell with vampires sometimes. Some did get hobbies.

Most enjoyed drinking and murdering people. He had met one that liked drawing... It's usually dead victims, but still, it liked to draw. It wanted to draw him once, but Sabo killed it before Ace could even punch it.

The back of the garden had a graveyard, filled with old ancestors that probably belonged to the owner of the manor. He briefly glanced over the names before a click of a door startled him. Ace reached for his dagger, but a hand clamped over his mouth, and another pinned his arms to his sides. The world went by, and suddenly he was being thrown down against a thick, red carpet.

"Well, well, look at the pretty thing I've found scurrying about my garden yoi," the blonde smirked down at him, while Ace struggled to regain his bearings.

He stiffened, and instantly Ace found himself pinned against the wall. It took him a moment to realise that his arms were above his head, the vampire's hand clamped around his wrists. It was pressed up against him, carefully between Ace's legs so he couldn't kick.

Shit, This vampire was fast. Too fast.

The blonde sniffed at his neck. Ace squirmed, tried to knee it's side, but it didn't faze the vampire. It only chuckled, nuzzling his neck. Ace shuddered when a warm tongue licked a long strip over his neck, sucking on his pulse. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, but Ace's struggles only grew.

"Get off-"

"Now, now, hush. Relax yoi. Let me see you," the blonde purred. "A Fire Elf, who is obviously a Hunter, and has amazingly sweet blood that I could smell even from inside my manor. I believe you're a Portgas, aren't you, darling?"

"I'm not your 'darling'!" Ace spat.

"No? I don't know, you're such a lovely thing," the blonde smirked, pressing their forehead's together. "I would love to keep you yoi. You could join my pretty pets down in the cellar."

Bastard's been kidnapping people then.

"Fucking vampires-"

"No need to be rude," the blonde chuckled. "Now, c'mon. Tell me your name."

"Like hell-"

His head grew fuzzy, and those eyes, they were so blue, and Ace felt as if he could get sucked into them. Everything relaxed, and he softened in the vampire's touch. The blonde went back to licking his neck, and Ace shuddered, groaning softly at each tender lick.

"Tell me your name, firefly."

"Portgas D. Ace..." he heard his voice, but he was confused.

He sounded so distant, as if his mouth was far away. A blissful warmth clouded his mind again, and he felt so at ease. The blonde paused against him, humming, before continuing to soften his neck.

"Well, dear Ace," the blonde grinned against his neck. "My name is Marco."

.::.

It was a busy, sunny morning. The weather was nice, and it would have been the perfect time to nap if there hadn't been a wedding going on right now. Zoro's wedding. He had been trying to marry Sanji for decades now, but so far it hadn't worked out. The first time he had been Chosen, and just when he and Sanji were about to kiss. Zoro was teleported (just seconds away from kissing the blonde)away so he could meet his fellow Chosen.

Second time, Perona had went missing. Third time, somebody had challenged his father to a sword fight and ruined the wedding. Fourth time, Zeff had fallen ill and Sanji didn't want to have a wedding without his father there to see it.

The last time was when the Charlotte and Vinsmoke families bombarded the ceremony, and managed to null the wedding by knocking out the minister. Okay, sure, the minister had been a Demon of Pleasure, and kept being perverted, even more so than Sanji, but still. It should have been official.

Stupid pink leathered torture woman being knocked out cold by a punch from Big Mom.

Zoro grumbled. Perona was attempting to adjust his suit, all while lecturing him.

"Remember, this is a wedding. A wedding to save Sanji from being married off to the Charlotte family. You have to do this properly," Perona continued.

"Zoro will," Mihawk said, nodding at him. "He is the one who proposed, Perona. Zoro had declared his intentions quite clearly."

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, the love cook was certainly surprised that we're trying this again after the last time."

"Well at least this time both Houses are distracted," Zoro continued. "So hopefully, this wedding will go off without a problem. Zeff is healthy, Perona is right here and not being kidnapped by Moria-"

"Moria didn't kidnap me," Perona pouted.

"Father has not announced where he is this time. So finally, finally, I get to marry the love cook. Then love cook and I can go and do whatever we finally want without some assholes trying to kidnap him."

Because he was getting really sick of people trying to kidnap his fiancé to marry him off to someone else. Zoro didn't care about whatever bargain the Vinsmoke family had set up with the Charlotte family, who knows how many years ago. Sanji was his, and he was Sanji's.

.::.

Nami crept along the shadows, thanking all of her spell collections that she placed a silencer on herself. Her heels would have echoed off the stone floor otherwise. Okay sure, it was a nice sound, she enjoyed it, but it would have alerted people of her presence.

She was here to loot the treasury though, so she didn't want anyone to know she was here.

Nami had been slowly, but surely making her way to the country of Alabasta, so she could visit her girlfriend. After she visited Vivi, she would have to go back home to pay off some more debts to Arlong. Nami and her village should have been free from his crew a couple of years ago, but the fishman pirate had paid the city guards to dig out all her money from it's hiding spots, and take it away.

Nami had been forced to start all over again.

Desperate, she had tried to steal from Alabasta, only to learn that they hardly had any money either due to a civil war. Vivi had been the one to find her in the treasury, and while her bird guard wanted to arrest her, Vivi refused to. Vivi was very kind, maybe a bit too kind at times, but it had made Nami fall madly in love with her.

She had been furious to learn that bandits were trying to frame Vivi's family, and ruin her Kingdom. So Nami had tried her best to help Vivi, who swore to help her in return with whatever she needed.

The Princess, Nami, some sand elemental, and two dwarves had defeated the bandits together. Although the sand elemental and dwarves had taken some kind of banshee from the tribe of bandits with them after they left Alabasta. Nami had asked about the three, but King Cobra asked her not to get involved in those affairs. That they had not been important.

That had only made her even more curious, but she never learned anything about the three.

Nami at that point, realised she didn't want Vivi to be involved with the Arlong situation. So while she had told Vivi what had been going on, she never told her where Nami lived. Vivi hadn't been happy, but her guards afterwards thanked Nami, because they didn't want Vivi to sneak off and try assassinate someone.

Nami smiled at the thought even now. After all, Vivi was definitely the type to go after someone with her fists swinging, her at least, with her poisoned claws.

.::.

"Fufufufu, you can't hide forever."

Law pressed himself as far back as he could against the wall. Doflamingo was somewhere nearby, he could hear the laugher and the footsteps creaking against the floorboards. Law had been on the run for three months now, but it was over. He had been surrounded by the Donquixote family, and his only choice had been to try lose them in an abandoned house.

That hadn't exactly worked. He could feel their souls all surrounding the house, while Doflamingo crept through the house, chuckling away happily.

"You're apart of my family, Law. I don't let my family leave me so easily, especially not the misguided ones," Doflamingo said. "So come on out, nice and easy, and things won't have to be difficult anymore. I promise."

Law just needed to save up some more energy, then he could get away. Until then, he had to hide, because if he gave Doflamingo the chance, the bastard would put a thread into his head, and put him back under his control.

That's what most of his _'_ family members' suffered. They all had Doflamingo's threads in their brains, and were warned that if they ever turned against him, he'd take control over them himself.

It had taken Law months to get his thread out, and he didn't want another one back in so soon.


	3. Summoning Tactics (It's a failure because well, it's Luffy. He can't help but press buttons)

Marco paused, trying to recall where he had heard that name before. It had been many years ago, and it made him feel loved. He frowned, but forced the thoughts away. He was being rude, he had a lovely creature pinned against his wall, with such a sweet scent. He had never had a Fire Elf before, they were rather rare, and Marco couldn't wait to drink from him.

He could smell the poison lingering within though. Designed to kill vampires, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Marco planted a kiss on the sweet elf's neck, before leaning back. Grey eyes were glazed, the pretty thing's thoughts clouded by an enchantment, though he could feel the hunter trying to fight it off, his willpower pushing back. Marco smiled, and licked those lovely long ears. That was any elf's weak point. Ace gasped against him, before growing lax once more.

Marco sucked on the pointy tip of the ear, smirking at the moan he got in return. The firefly was growing excited, and Marco couldn't wait to devour this feast. Of course, the poison would ruin the moment. It was designed to kill vampires, so Marco would have to wait.

Suddenly fire exploded from Ace, and his willpower soared. Marco braced himself, blue flames soothing the orange flames back, earning a startled gasp. Ace was wide awake, no longer compliant, and it made Marco sigh. He had been enjoying the sweet thing too. Marco's blue flames coaxed the orange down, and those flames made Marco feel hungry, almost starved even. He wanted Ace. Damn, he wanted him so badly. To claim him, sink his teeth in and mate him properly.

But Marco already had a soulmate, though that had been thousands of years ago. The memory of them was too far away now, too distant, so with a soft sigh Marco frowned at his captive.

"Coherent now, are you?"

"You..." Ace looked baffled. "How... Blue flames?"

"Ah, yes," Marco chuckled. "A special trick yoi. Maybe we'll talk about it some time, after some dinner and bedding?"

Ace's cheeks flushed, and Marco purred at the scent of his blood rushing to them. "Like hell!"

.::.

Those blue flames. They felt safe and secure, and no matter how hard Ace tried to push out his own fire, it melted against the blonde's flames. Fire killed vampires. He didn't understand how his hadn't worked against this damn thing.

A pair of lips covered his own, and Ace groaned. The kiss was sweet and careful, almost loving, and he almost yielded to the fog that tried to cloud his thoughts once more. Not this time though, this time Ace pushed back, tried to wriggle within the vampire's grasp again, but his grip hadn't loosened.

Suddenly the world moved and he was somewhere dark. First thing he felt was thick leather straps twisting round him, and that he was seated, dangling in the air. Ace gasped. Leathers straps were wrapped around his upper chest, and they were bound to a rope hooked into the ceiling. He was seated on some thick straps, bound across his waist and thighs, and they too were bound to the same rope hooked to the ceiling. He wriggled, but his ankles were bound as were his wrists. His arms were pressed tightly to his back.

The blonde vampire smirked at him, and tugged the ropes. Ace groaned as the straps tightened, before scowling.

"Comfy yoi?"

"Asshole. Untie me," Ace spat. "I swear, I'm going to kill you when I get out of this!"

"How so? I've already searched you and took all your weapons," the vampire purred.

Ace shivered when it's warm hand stroked his thigh. He still had his trousers and t-shirt, but his jacket was gone, as were all his weapons. Wait. How could a vampire have a warm hand? They didn't have blood. It shouldn't be warm. Dammit, it was all too confusing, and this vampire was way too fast.

Sabo would also be looking for him in about an hour. If he got caught by the blonde vampire they'd be done for. Akainu wouldn't know that they had been captured for about two weeks, because neither of them ever sent a report to him.

Ace had fucked up. He had fucked up so badly-

A gentle kiss on his neck distracted him.

"Shh, don't linger on upsetting thoughts," the vampire murmured. "You look distressed."

"Bite me!" Ace snarled.

"Don't worry, I will. Not now though. You have too much vampire poison in your bloodstream for me to risk it. No matter how tempting you are yoi," the blonde murmured.

"Fuck. How old even are you?" Ace scowled.

Because it shouldn't have been able to smell out the poison. It should have sunk it's teeth into Ace's neck, and died. In fact, it shouldn't have been even able to step outside. But it had. It had ran out and grabbed Ace, dragging him inside. Now that he had thought about it. He had been in a bright, sunny spot. Not in the cool shade.

He froze. This vampire couldn't be... No, Ace told himself insistently. He couldn't have that much bad luck, right?

The blonde hummed. "I think I'm about seven thousand, three hundred, and ten years old. It's hard to keep track of though."

Ace shivered. He was an ancient vampire. They had walked in on an ancient vampire. There was no way they could beat him. Fuck, they needed the whole Guild here for this, or at least the powerhouses.

"I don't understand... Why are you even here?" Ace frowned.

"I wanted to drink, and well, this cute little village has some of the best wine in the world," the vampire sighed, still idly stroking his thigh. "You see, sweetheart. I'm missing something. A memory from a very long time ago, that used to show me my mate, but well, thousands of years passed, and despite being immortal, even I can forget things."

"Your mate?" Ace asked quietly.

"Yes, firefly," the blonde chuckled. "Us vampires, once we mark a person as ours, and they accept it in return of course, gain them as our soulmate."

"I already told you my name. Stop insisting on the stupid nicknames!"

It laughed. "You're still arguing with me despite that fact you now know I'm an ancient vampire? How very bold, little one."

"Somebody will stake you, even if you've caught me. You know more of us will come in bigger numbers," Ace sneered.

The blonde smirked. "I know. It's been so long since I've been hunted. It's quite exciting."

"You want to be hunted?"

"If it brings me such pretty things to enjoy? Then yes. Definitely yes yoi."

The blonde approached his head, it's hand leaving his thigh, which surprisingly sent a twinge of disappointment through him. Ace didn't understand why, he should be relieved, and dammit, this vampire was messing with his head. A pair of lips once more covered his own, and before Ace could protest, a tongue slipped in, and Ace moaned.

The vampire pulled away, smirking.

"Be good while I'm gone yoi. I'm going to go have fun with another pet, since you're a bit poisonous."

Instantly the vampire was gone, and Ace struggled until he grew too exhausted to. He went limp against the ropes. A soft, padded leather piece met the back of his head, cradling it, and Ace frowned. The restraints were comfortable.

"Dammit," Ace huffed.

He couldn't reach anything. He was hanging completely off the ground, seated in the air by straps, and bound so tightly that wriggling did nothing except tighten his restraints.

The damn vampire knew what it was doing, and that was just frustrating.

.::.

"Marco has met the hunter."

"I hope the hunter isn't Akainu, otherwise we might be down a Chosen one."

Robin looked up from the glyphs, to where Crocodile scowled down at the brightened symbols in disdain. Dragon merely sighed. The sand elemental's brow was furrowed, while the dwarf merely smiled.

"No, I feel it. This is a Portgas," Dragon said. "It's Rouge's child. Portgas D. Ace."

"Look, I know Rouge will always haunt us from the grave," Crocodile drawled. "But are you sure it's the kid? He's a very young elf, in his society's standard, and for being a hunter. He's only twenty-two."

Robin considered that point. Hunters weren't normally sent out until they were twenty-six, but the Portgas child had been hunting since he was seventeen, alongside his Guardian of course.

There were a few brightened runes on the table, the Fighter and the Leader, the Witch and the Princess, the Healer and the Demon. Everyone had met at least one person, and Dragon grinned.

"I just have a feeling, Crocodile."

"She used to blame me for seducing you."

"I thought I seduced you?" Dragon blinked.

"Dragon, you're incapable of flirting with someone," Crocodile reminded him.

"Dad! Father!" Monkey D. Luffy flew into the room laughing, colliding with both his parents.

The three all went crashing to the ground, and Robin winced in sympathy. Crocodile grumbled as he sat up, while Dragon sighed. Monkey D. Luffy was a strange dwarf. He had been cursed as a child by a witch, who had tried to turn Luffy into a rubber band. Crocodile managed to stop it just in time, but some of the properties of a rubber band remain with Luffy still. Many witches had advised Luffy not to use his abilities, because they weren't understood, but he loved coming up with new fighting techniques with them.

It had certainly brought out a few new interesting scenarios.

"Luffy, I told you not to do that," Crocodile huffed. "My hook is poisonous. One day I swear you're going to collide with it."

"You gave me the antidote though!" Luffy grinned.

"Still doesn't mean I want you to be poisoned."

"Dad, Dad, Dad, are we calling for the others yet?" Luffy asked, instantly whirling round to Dragon, who sighed. Crocodile muttered something about being ignored.

"I'm not sure yet, Luffy. The moment we call for all the Chosen will be when the beacons across the kingdom are lit. That would give the Old God a heads up that we're coming together, or are together, depending on what we do."

"Teleport them in! Shishishishishi," Luffy demanded.

"If we could quietly get word to them, that should lessen the amount of people who know about you," Robin smiled. "I could send word out?"

"That would be good, Robin. Send word to Zoro, Vivi, and Thatch. If we're lucky, Thatch can get into contact with Marco," Dragon said, his brow furrowing. "The Gods know he never keeps in contact, but that's not exactly his own fault..."

Crocodile sighed. "The bird's still mourning. He doesn't show it, and sure, he has calmed down over the years, but he's still wild."

"At least he's no longer in a blood frenzy," Dragon said.

"So, how do we get into contact with the others?" Robin asked.

"That is something we'll need to discuss with the Chosen we currently know-"

.::.

Dragon felt a wave of magic at his back, and froze. Crocodile's face drained of blood, despite the fact he was an elemental being, and shouldn't be capable of doing that. As one, they turned around slowly to face the Chosen Alter, where their son had his hand pressed up against the giant talisman that summoned all known Chosen ones.

"He gets it from your side of the family," Crocodile said instantly.

Dragon sighed as a bright light engulfed them all.

A few seconds later six voices began to complain.

"It's so bright!"

"What the hell?"

"NOT AGAIN! I WAS TRYING TO MARRY THE LOVE COOK DAMMIT!"

Dragon winced. They had interrupted the demon's wedding. Again.

"Dammit, I didn't want to be involved in this again yoi!"

The light faded, and before him stood six Chosen. The beacons across the kingdom would be lit, and people would be rejoicing that they had eight new heroes, all while dreading the return of the Old God.

Dragon could hear his son's laughter, before spotting a golden hook catching him and dragging him away. He heard Crocodile mutter something about a 'naughty corner' while his son wailed. Instantly what Dragon assumed was the Hunter tackled Marco, throwing them both to the floor, all while snarling.

"Asshole! What did you do now?"

"This ain't me yoi!"

"I was in the middle of a meeting..." Vivi blinked. "Well... I guess it's over now?"

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO REACH THE TREASURE!" a red haired girl screeched. "JUST ONE MORE STEP!"

"Well, that was good timing," a dark haired man mused. "I nearly got captured."

Dragon needed more coffee before he could deal with any of this. He decided to put all the blame on his father, because it was his fault Luffy was this chaotic. At least, Dragon swore it was.


	4. The Chosen Eight

Vivi hummed, but sat down at the edge of the room, watching as everyone kept screaming. The Temple of Light was the same as ever, the centre piece where a familiar face sat, the Banshee, who if Vivi remembered right, was named Robin? At least it was some type of bird Olvia had named her daughter after. The room while rather big, was filled with mostly new people. Although two people from the last time they had been summoned also stood before her, and the sight made her smile, yet ache, at the same time. Not everyone from their last gathering was here anymore, and that hurt. She sighed softly, but kept her smile, because this meant she would just have to make some new friends instead.

Vivi blinked down at the dark haired man trying to strangle Marco, and odd. Vivi tentatively sniffed the air. The boy smelled familiar. Felt familiar too, but perhaps younger? She tilted her head, but couldn't quite place where he was from.

Zoro was in a suit, and he looked livid. He was snarling at Dragon, who looked as if he wished to be anywhere else in the world right now. His son, Luffy, was sulking in the corner of the room, whining. Vivi paused, because both Dragon and Luffy became Chosen ones. It was a rare thing, having two blood tied family members being Chosen at the same time, but not unheard of.

Another dark haired man stood, looking around in complete, and utter confusion. He looked curious, and Nico Robin, the world's archaeologist, began chatting to him.

Vivi's eyes then met Nami's who blinked, startled, before she grinned. "Vivi!" Nami squealed, and Vivi leapt up, purring when Nami's arms wrapped around her for an embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" Nami smiled, and Vivi melted when soft lips pressed against her own.

Vivi's mind sang, purring mate, over and over again. Her thief, her thief, her thief. Nami was hers. Her witch. Vivi smiled into the kiss, tugging Nami closer. Vivi took in the scent of tangerines and money, and groaned. Her tail curled around Nami's leg, and she almost went limp when Nami's fingers stroked her ear.

They pulled away reluctantly, because there were other people in the room. Not that anyone had been paying them any mind. Marco had the dark haired boy pinned to the floor, glowering around them, anger seeping off him. Vivi smiled when their eyes met, and while Marco's gaze softened, that slightest bit, they still remained cold.

.::.

Marco had been enjoying his sweet rose's company, the beautiful red haired girl had been melting in his arms, gasping and begging for more, and he had enjoyed her sweet blood in return. Her blood was something to savour, so he never drank too much. No, he didn't want to waste her, just like he wouldn't waste the Portgas boy who had been locked away nicely in his dungeon.

Yet here he was, now back with his fellow 'Chosen ones' who had already gotten his soulmate killed. He just remembered that they said they'd be back, but they never returned. Ace wriggled beneath him, hissing, but Marco ignored him for now. His new pet wasn't getting away either way. Marco was seated comfortably on his waist, while he had the little one's wrists pinned beneath one hand.

"Who is the new Leader here yoi?" Marco frowned.

Because the old one had died. Roger and Sora had died recently, their Leader and their Healer. Roger had hated himself for their witch's death, though Marco couldn't even recall what their connection was now. Just that he had taken it was badly as Marco had. Olvia had died during the war, taking a blow meant for Sora. Big Mom having aimed for her in a sneak attack. Oden had died back then too, against the Dragon Kaido.

He only remembered those names because of Oden's children and Olvia's daughter. They carried on their bloodlines now, and it made Marco ache that he had nothing to remember his mate by.

"That would be me," Dragon said, raising his hand.

The Leader's symbol, dark and red, was etched upon it. Marco had the Vampire's black symbol upon his hand, and checking Ace's, he saw the orange mark. Vivi had pink, and the red haired girl had blue.

"I wanted nothing to do with this again yoi," Marco scowled. "So let me take my new pet and go."

"I'm not your pet!" Ace spat. "And what the hell is going on anyway? I don't understand any of this!"

"Tsk," Zoro grunted. "You know better, birdy. We're Chosen until the day we die."

"We've all been Chosen by the Old God of Light to defeat the Old God of Darkness," Dragon said. "You know of the old legends, don't you, Portgas D. Ace?"

Marco felt the little firefly stiffen beneath him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"A hunch," Dragon lied, and Marco tilted his head, curious.

"The Old God of Darkness murdered all the other Gods except one, the Old God of Light," Nico Robin began.

Marco recalled long white hair, and blue eyes, before blinking the vision away. Nico Robin looked a lot like her mother. He barely could remember her now, but he remembered those two colours of Olvia. The Banshee had been around for countless years, and now her daughter was taking up her mantle, to discover the old world.

"What most people don't know," Robin continued. "Was that the Old God of Darkness kept the Old God of Light alive for a reason. He wanted to marry her, and she refused. Her family created the eight Chosen ones, to be passed on, from person to person, each portraying a Champion Light herself chose. The Leader, the Witch, the Hunter, the Vampire, the Demon, the Fighter, the Healer and the Princess."

"And we were chosen?" Ace frowned, before scowling up at him. "Couldn't they have found a less annoying Vampire to chose?"

Marco snorted. "Trust me yoi. I don't want to be here either. I've lost enough."

"You'll lose even more if the Old God of Darkness wins," Dragon reminded him.

Marco scowled at the thought, but they were right. If the Old God won, his entire family would be destroyed. His siblings, young and old, and his Pops. He never wanted that to happen, no matter how much he missed his soulmate.

"He's right. All we need to do is stick together at the final fight this time," Zoro grunted. "And not get all split up by other fighters. No matter how tempting it is to fight them. That way, Raftel is saved, and we get to do whatever we want until the old darkness bastard comes again."

"So, who is who then?" the other dark haired one asked.

Marco felt unsettled by him. The guy felt almost overwhelming, and it took him a moment to understand that this was a creature of Light.

"The symbol of your hands are all different colours," Dragon said. "I am red, the Leader. Black is the Vampire-"

"Dark as your soul then," Ace growled up at him.

Marco smirked.

"Orange is the Hunter, the Demon is green, pink is for the Princess, white is for the Healer, the Witch has blue, and yellow is for the Fighter."

"That's me!" the straw hatted kid in the corner grinned.

"You're in time out," the sand elemental scolded, slapping the back of the kid's head. The young dwarf sighed, before turning to face the wall again, tapping his foot impatiently.

"So, you brought us altogether then, Dragon?" Vivi asked.

"I didn't. No. My son did," Dragon sighed. "I had hoped to get your attention the quieter way, instead of lighting the beacons, alerting everyone that we're together again."

"Time's up," the sand elemental said.

Marco blinked. That had barely been two minutes. Instantly the younger dwarf was by Marco's side, peering at Ace who raised a brow in return. Marco frowned, ready to ask what the kid wanted, but he spoke first.

"Shishishishi, I feel a funny connection to you."

"You're weird. Get lost," Ace scowled. "And let me up, you asshole!"

Marco smiled, leisurely stroking Ace's side. "Promise not to attack me again yoi?"

"You're lucky I don't have any stakes to stab you with, Vampire."

"Why would you stab someone with a steak? You eat steaks," the dwarf said.

"Not that kind of steak , Luffy," Dragon sighed. "Everyone, some of us already know each other, but we should make introductions nevertheless. Marco, please get off Ace."

Marco snorted. "He's my pet."

"I am not your pet!"

Vivi huffed. "Marco, stop playing around."

Marco rolled his eyes, but stood up, offering his hand out to the young hunter. Ace merely growled, and scooted back, standing up himself.

"I wasn't playing around," Marco complained. "I had all my people set up back at home, and my firefly here was the newest to add to my collection yoi."

Vivi threw him a disapproving look, but Marco ignored the demon cat's glower. He needed the distraction, and besides, his 'victims' were left alive, usually. Just worn out and with less blood than they were used to. It wasn't like he was going through a blood frenzy and tearing apart villages anymore.

Pops had intervened after all. Calmed his racing mind down, and soothed the ache left behind by Marco's deceased lover. The fact that so much time had gone past that he couldn't remember their name or face. It was agony, and each day was hard.

So he needed his little distractions. Playing with simple humans was fun, and teasing the Hunters was even more enjoyable. Normally he'd have them chase after him, but to be given a Portgas hunter was a gift. One that Marco intended to savour.

"I am Monkey D. Dragon. I have been Chosen as the Leader," Dragon said. "Obviously, I'm a dwarf."

"Don't dwarves have beards?" Zoro raised a brow.

Dragon sighed. "You don't grow a beard around Luffy. Trust me."

"Shishishishi."

The kid was lingering by Ace, who looked very weary.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The Fighter."

"He's the Fighter?" the orange haired girl grimaced. "I was expecting someone more... Muscular?"

"My punches are like pistols!"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, the Chosen Demon," Zoro grunted. "I'm obviously a demon."

"Trafalgar Law, I have a white symbol on my hand, so I assume I'm the Healer?" the dark haired man mused.

"Indeed," Dragon nodded. "And I take it you are human?"

"Yes."

Marco felt Law's heart rate bump a little, and frowned. That was a lie. The guy felt like a light being, but which light beings looked like humans? Angels, Spirit Healers (but they were mostly extinct), Fairies, Elves (depending what nature they chose), though of course, Law was missing the pointy ears.

"I'm Marco," Marco offered when everyone glanced at him. "The Chosen Vampire."

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, Chosen Hunter?" Ace asked, tilting his head at the mark on his hand.

Marco smiled. Ace had the most cutest, puzzled look on his face, while Luffy nodded eagerly.

"I'm Vivi, the Chosen Princess. I am a Demon Cat," Vivi smiled.

Marco glanced at Ace. "Not getting offended by the demons, firefly?"

Ace twitched. "You're the most offensive bastard here right now."

"I'm Nami, the Chosen Witch," the orange haired girl finished. "And is it wise to have a Hunter here? I thought they hated most magical beings?"

"Dark beings. Like Vampires and Demons," Ace huffed.

"Heh, does that mean we've gotta fight?" Zoro smirked.

Marco felt the sudden urge to kick Zoro away. Ace was his. The sweet thing belonged to him, preferably in Marco's room, secured to his bed, flushed red and obedient to his whims. Ace had been lovely against the wall, and he wanted to see that again.

"I understand the Chosen rules," Ace grumbled, crossing his arms. "It doesn't mean I like them."

"At least we're agreed on that," Dragon sighed. "I know this situation isn't ideal for everyone, and I know some of the previous Chosen ones who helped defeat the Old God might be frustrated at having to return, but this is our duty."

"There are people here from before?" Law frowned.

"Yes," Vivi smiled. "Zoro, Marco and I faced the Old God last time."

"Did he kick your ass, Vampire?" Ace asked sweetly.

Marco almost growled, because he has lost his lover in that fight, but the growl died the moment he looked at Ace. No, here merely rolled his eyes instead.

"You're being very cheeky, little one. Just remember that I had you at my mercy earlier yoi."

"Never mind that," Luffy grinned. "I still feel a weird connection to Ace. We could be brothers. Shishishishishi!"

"I'm an elf and you're a dwarf. There is no way we're related," Ace snorted.

.::.

"Roronoa-ya."

Zoro frowned, glancing over his shoulder back at Law who approached, he looked curious, and a little bit annoyed. Not that was anything new though.

"I thought you were getting married to Sanji-ya today?" Law asked.

"I was. We had said those long drawn out vows, and then we were about to kiss when I was hit by this bright light and flung back here," Zoro explained, but frowned. "You never showed up."

"No, I tried to, but I ran into Doflamingo," Law frowned. "He and his family chased me for days, and I got backed into a corner."

"Fuck, how did you get away?" Zoro grimaced.

"Luffy-ya hitting that teleport button was a very lucky thing on my part," Law admitted. "Doflamingo had me pinned up against a wall, and was about to put one of his threats in my head again, but then I got engulfed by that bright life and thrown over here instead."

Zoro chuckled. "Talk about good luck then. One second later and you would have been his thrall again."

"Don't remind me," Law groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, why is your kid sticking to me like glue?" Ace complained.

Zoro glanced over and blinked. The kid was wrapped around Ace's waist, and the dwarven kid was laughing away as Ace tried to shake him off. Marco didn't look impressed, in fact his eyes were darkening, and they remained locked on Luffy. The guy with the golden hook, he came up and untangled Luffy, who's limbs stretched.

"What the heck?" Nami gasped. "How does he do that?"

"When Luffy was a child he was cursed by a witch. The witch tried to turn him into a rubber band, but I managed to stop the spell from entirely taking hold just in time," the golden hooked man explained. "The spell did leave some lingering affects on my son though."

"Ace, Luffy," Dragon called. "You two will always feel a lingering connection together. It is a connection bound entirely by blood, and all because of Rouge and I."

"You knew my Mother?" Ace frowned.

"Yes, she-"

Zoro stiffened, instantly drawing his sword, and Vivi yowled. A wave of dark magic was suddenly all around them, and Nami screamed. The Banshee at the table yelled, but before Zoro could do anything, the world was consumed by darkness.

Within the darkness, he heard a laughter that haunted his nightmares of a time when the Old God ran rampant across the world. Suddenly he was thankful Sanji had not been chosen with him, and that they hadn't married just yet, despise the fact it left Sanji open for Big Mom's daughter. It meant the Old God would find no weaknesses on him.

He would never forgive himself if Sanji had gotten killed because of his destiny. Zoro never wanted to suffer the way Marco did everyday.


End file.
